lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Doctor Who: The Classic Adventures
LEGO Doctor Who: The Classic Adventures is the second of a series of games by Travellers Tales based off the science fiction series show Doctor Who, and covers select adventures of the First to Seventh Doctor, as well as the TV Movie featuring the Eighth Doctor. The game was preceded by LEGO Doctor Who: The Ninth & Tenth Doctor Adventures, and was followed by LEGO Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor Adventures, covering the entire of the Eleventh Doctor era from The Eleventh Hour to the The Time of the Doctor. A fourth game based off the Twelfth Doctor Adventures has also been announced. TARDIS Hub The Doctor's TARDIS acts as the main hub for the game, with the player able to set the controls in the Control Room in order to reach the nine smaller hubs for each section. The game intially displays the TARDIS in the First Doctor's style, but players can unlock special 'desktop themes' to alter the TARDIS interior, including Second Doctor, Third/Fourth Doctor, Fourth Doctor Secondary, Fifth/Sixth/Seventh Doctor and Eighth Doctor layouts. Each layout has exclusive material which is required for full completion of the game. The first seven hubs are based on select adventures for each of the Classic Doctors, together with a eighth hub for the Eighth Doctor Television Movie. There is also a special unlockable hub with twelve levels which become availiable once the player has unlocked enough content in specific hubs - the first eight feature playable monsters from each Doctor's era, the ninth and tenth levels are based on multi Doctor stories of the Classic era, the eleventh level is based on the Night of the Doctor minisode and the twelve is inspired by the events of The Name of the Doctor ''and see players play as Clara Oswald in a effort to save each of the Doctors from a threat by the Great Intelligence - completing this level unlocks the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald to use in Free Play. This last level was designed to act as a preview for the ''Eleventh Doctor Adventures game. Initially players without a save file will automatically witness a cutscene based on the opening to An Unearthly Child before playing as the First Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. Players will then be directed to the story level The Daleks within the First Doctor Hub, which acts as the Tutorial Level for the game. Once completed the other Doctor's Hubs will all be made availiable and can be completed in any order. The Bonus Hub will unlock as soon as players have completed all the adventures in at least one Doctor's hub, also unlocking the Villain level connected to that Doctor. To access the other four special levels players will need to acquire a certain amount of gold bricks. The First Doctor Adventures Chapter 1: The Daleks Summary: Story Characters: First Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Alydon, Ganatus, Dyoni Level Type: Chapter 2: The Dalek Invasion of Earth Summary: Story Characters: First Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright Level Type: Chapter 3: The Web Planet Summary: Story Characters: First Doctor, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Vicki Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: The Time Meddler Summary: Story Characters: First Doctor, Vicki, Steven Taylor Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: The Celestial Toymaker Summary: Story Characters: First Doctor, Steven Taylor, Dodo Chaplet Level Type: Boss: Chapter 6: The Tenth Planet Summary: Story Characters: First Doctor, Ben Jackson, Polly Wright Level Type: Boss: The Second Doctor Adventures Chapter 1: Power of the Daleks Summary: Story Characters: Second Doctor, Ben Jackson, Polly Wright Level Type: Chapter 2: Tomb of the Cybermen Summary: Story Characters: Second Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, Victoria Waterfield Level Type: Chapter 3: The Ice Warriors Summary: Story Characters: Second Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, Victoria Waterfield Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: The Web of Fear Summary: Story Characters: Second Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, Victoria Waterfield Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: The Mind Robber Summary: Story Characters: Second Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, Zoe Heriot Level Type: Boss: Chapter 6: The Invasion Summary: Story Characters: Second Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, Zoe Heriot Level Type: Boss: The Third Doctor Adventures Chapter 1: Spearhead From Space Summary: Story Characters: Third Doctor, Liz Shaw Level Type: Chapter 2: The Silurians Summary: Story Characters: Third Doctor, Liz Shaw Level Type: Chapter 3: Terror of the Autons Summary: Story Characters: Third Doctor, Jo Grant Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: The Claws of Axos Summary: Story Characters: Third Doctor, Jo Grant Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: The Curse of Peladon Summary: Story Characters: Third Doctor, Jo Grant Level Type: Boss: Chapter 6: Planet of the Daleks Summary: Story Characters: Third Doctor. Jo Grant Level Type: Boss: The Fourth Doctor Adventures Chapter 1: The Sontaran Experiment Summary: Story Characters: Fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Harry Sullivan Level Type: Boss: Chapter 2: Genesis of the Daleks Summary: Story Characters: Fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Harry Sullivan Level Type: Enemy Type: Chapter 3: Terror of the Zygons Summary: Story Characters: Fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Harry Sullivan Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: Pyramids of Mars Summary: Story Characters: Fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: The Robots of Death Summary: Story Characters: Fourth Doctor, Leela Level Type: Boss: Chapter 6: The Talons of Weng Chiang Summary: Story Characters: Fourth Doctor, Leela Level Type: Boss: Chapter 7: Destiny of the Daleks Summary: Story Characters: Fourth Doctor, Romana II, K9 Level Type: Boss: Chapter 8: City of Death Summary: Story Characters: Fourth Doctor, Romana, K9 Level Type: Boss: The Fifth Doctor Adventures Chapter 1: Kinda Summary: Story Characters: Fifth Doctor, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan Jovanka Level Type: Chapter 2: Earthshock Summary: Story Characters: Fifth Doctor, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan Jovanka Level Type: Chapter 3: Arc of Infinity Summary: Story Characters: Fifth Doctor, Nyssa, Tegan Jovanka Level Type: Boss: Chapter 4: The King's Demons Summary: Story Characters: Fifth Doctor, Tegan Jovanka, Turlough Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: Resurrection of the Daleks Summary: Story Characters: Fifth Doctor, Tegan Jovanka, Turlough Level Type: Boss: Chapter 6: The Caves of Androzani Summary: Story Characters: Fifth Doctor, Peri Brown Level Type: Boss: The Sixth Doctor Adventures Chapter 1: Attack of the Cybermen Summary: Story Characters: Sixth Doctor, Peri Brown Level Type: Chapter 2: Vengeance on Varos Summary: Story Characters: Sixth Doctor, Peri Brown Level Type: Chapter 3: The Mark of the Rani Summary: Story Characters: Sixth Doctor, Peri Brown Level Type: Chapter 4: The Two Doctors Summary: Story Characters: Sixth Doctor, Second Doctor, Peri Brown, Jamie McCrimmon Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: Revelation of the Daleks Summary: Story Characters: Sixth Doctor, Peri Brown Level Type: Boss: Chapter 6: Trial of a Time Lord Summary: Story Characters: Sixth Doctor, Peri Brown, Mel Bush Level Type: Boss: The Seventh Doctor Adventures Chapter 1: Time and the Rani Summary: Story Characters: Seventh Doctor, Mel Bush Level Type: Chapter 2: Dragonfire Summary: Story Characters: Seventh Doctor, Mel Bush, Ace Level Type: Chapter 3: Remembrance of the Daleks Summary: Story Characters: Seventh Doctor, Ace Level Type: Chapter 4: Silver Nemesis Summary: Story Characters: Seventh Doctor, Ace Level Type: Boss: Chapter 5: The Curse of Fenric Summary: Story Characters: Seventh Doctor, Ace Level Type: Boss: Chapter 6: Survival Summary: Story Characters: Seventh Doctor, Ace Level Type: Boss: The Eighth Doctor Adventures The Enemy Within Summary: Story Characters: Seventh Doctor, Eighth Doctor, Grace Holloway, Chang Lee Level Type: Boss: Bonus Levels Special Chapter 1: The First Doctor Summary: The Toymaker has provided the Monk with the means to deal with the Doctor, but the Doctor has interfered with the Toymaker's dimension! Help the pair restore the rightful rule of the Toymaker and deal with that old fool! Story Characters: Celestial Toymaker, Meddling Monk Level Type: Boss: First Doctor Special Chapter 2: The Second Doctor Summary: The Invasion of Earth via International Electromatics is proceeding well but UNIT's interference is proving trying. Help Tobias Vaughn and the Cybermen to destroy UNIT and the Doctor, Story Characters: Tobias Vaughn, Packer, Cyber Controller, Cyberman (Invasion) Level Type: Boss: Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart Special Chapter 3: The Third Doctor Summary: The Master has landed on Peladon and is assisting a rogue faction of Ice Warriors to take over the planet! Defeat the Doctor and King Peladon and take this world for their own! Story Characters: Master (Delgado), Ice Lord, Ice Warrior Level Type: Boss: Third Doctor and King Peladon Special Chapter 4: The Fourth Doctor Summary: Magnus Greel's Time Cabinet has only allowed him access as far as the Priory in 1911, but an alliance with the great Sutekh the Destroyer may prove ideal! Unite and bring death to all life and destroy the Doctor! Story Characters: Sutekh, Marcus Scarman, Mummy Robot, Magnus Greel, Weng Chiang, Mr Sin Level Type: Boss: Fourth Doctor Special Chapter 5: The Fifth Doctor Summary: Not to be bound to the Time Lords the Master has played Daleks and Cybermen alike to assist him in securing the Death Zone on Gallifrey. Scale the Tower of Rassilon and deal with the Doctor and President Borusa! Story Characters: Master (Ainley), Davros, Dalek Supreme, Dalek (Resurrection), Dalek Trooper Cyber Leader, Cyberman (Earthshock) Level Type: President Borusa Special Chapter 6: The Sixth Doctor Summary: The Rani and the Master have joined forces to combat the Valeyard, the Doctor's dark future! Use the help of Sil, the Sontarans and Gliz to retrieve the Sixth Doctor from the Valeyard's grip! Story Characters: Rani, Master (Ainley), Sil, Sontaran War Chief, Sontaran Scout, Shabalom Glitz Level Type: Boss: Valeyard Special Chapter 7: The Seventh Doctor Summary: The Imperial Daleks are poised to take Earth in 1963, but the accursed Renegade Daleks and the Doctor stand in their path! A dark force called Fenric also seeks the Doctor's death, so an alliance may prove logical... Story Characters: Davros (Emperor), Dalek (Davros), Dalek (Heavy Weapons), Fenric, Haemovore Level Type: Boss: Dalek Supreme, Ace & Seventh Doctor Special Chapter 8: The Eighth Doctor Summary: The Master needs the Doctor's body to survive! Using Grace and Chang Lee take over the TARDIS and take the Doctor's Regenerations! Story Characters: Master (Bruce), Chang Lee (Possessed), Grace Holloway (Possessed) Level Type: Boss: TARDIS Special Chapter 9: The Three Doctors Summary: Story Characters: First Doctor, Second Doctor, Third Doctor, Jo Grant, Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, Sergeant Benton, Doctor Tyler Level Type: Special Chapter 10: The Five Doctors Summary: Story Characters: First Doctor, Second Doctor, Third Doctor, Fourth Doctor, Fifth Doctor, Susan Foreman, Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, Sarah Jane Smith, Romana II, Tegan Jovanka, Turlough, Master (Ainley) Level Type: Special Chapter 11: Night of the Doctor Summary: Story Characters: Eighth Doctor (Time War), War Doctor (Young), Cass, Ohila Level Type: Special Chapter 12: The Impossible Girl Summary: Story Characters: Clara Oswald, Oswin Oswald, Clara Oswald (Victorian), Eleventh Doctor Level Type: Characters Category:LEGO Doctor Who Category:LEGO Category:Articles By Derek Metaltron